peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 WORST Party Games!
PBG counts down the worst party games. Synopsis PBG wonders how to party and writes what he needs in his book such as food and friends. However, friends is stupid and he crosses it out. He randomly writes quickly and writes in the air "Crappy Wii Party games" and shows imagine Party Babyz. 10. Shrek Super Party. This game is not great, but the bug mechanic, while off putting at first, is decently fun. Everything else sucks, especially the mini games. Once the game ends, nothing happens. Then, PBG is sent to the evil bog. He shares that when he was recording the footage, he had three friends over and none of them wanted to play the game with him. 9. imagine Fashion Part'''y - PBG sings about what can be done in this game. PBG laughs and wonders if he can put in the video that you don't look good without makeup. 8. '''Tamagotchi Party On - PBG blows a whistle as he marches with his nunchuck to the title screen music. When he gets to the opening cutscene, the gibberish spoken by the characters is annoying to him. Then, PBG briefly introduces Tamagochis. The game is not fun. All the games are all 1 player and aren't memorable. PBG likes the idea of a Tamagotchi party game. PBG would either kill his friend for making him play the game - or not go to their friends house. Then, PBG reads a review he found online. 7. Sonic Shuffle - PBG summarizes the plot, in a hard-to-decipher way. Sonic Shuffle is a shameless Mario Party rip off, with more strategy with the cards. The game is so boring, and mini games can only be played after landing on a mini game space. PBG took 20 minutes before he got to play a mini game and when that happened, he wished he didn't. The games are bland and the rings from the mini games are useless. He then says that the 'Battle' mode is not fun, because it's basically "get a higher number than your opponent". 6. Truth or Lies - The game asks him who has had the most to drink. With just PBG and Todd, none of them have had anything to drink. The lie detector says he is lying. He says into the built-in microphone that he would spend time with his wife in a tent because he loves her. PBG gets angry when the game accuses him of lying! Then, he complains about a stupid question involving basketball. PBG says he has read 2 books in the last year, and the game ignores him. 5. My Sims Party - PBG cries as a My Sims game appears. He mentions his old videos, and people have requested this game. None of the mini games are any fun. 4. I'magine Party Babyz' - It is a stupid party game with babies! PBG shows him and Jeff playing the game. 3. Nickelodeon Party Blast - It's bad! PBG won every game of Food Fight by just hiding and doing little to nothing. PBG fights the easiest boss fight ever and almost manages to beat it without getting hit a single time. The other games are terrible as well, some barely different from Food Fight. It should be a crime to sell this to children. PBG briefly worries about Tommy Pickles (from Rugrats) drowning. 2. Family Party 30 Great Games - PBG sings about the 30 "great" games. He says that the opening music is the only good thing about this game. He discloses that he only played half of the games and only needed to play one before confirming that this game would be high on the list. Flying Teacups was the first game he played. He wishes he was dead. He shows some other games that are barely playable. PBG drops his Wii Remote while playing a barrel toss minigame. 1. Animal Crossing amiibo Festival - PBG wanted this game to be good, but was so disappointed. That disappointment and his optimism for the game pre-release is exactly why this game is number one. He shares that whether or not he had played all the above games on the list before making the list, he didn't expect any of them to be good regardless. He shares that the game is cute and charming but is so boring! It could have been better with some mini games. Unlike Fortune Street, all you do is tap your amiibo into the game. PBG hurts his finger knocking the amiibo away. It's more of a 'non-game'. In order to properly review the game, PBG has to face an amiibo collector's worst nightmare - having to unbox his amiibos. We then see him crying as he opens them up. PBG pretend-plays with his amiibo figures. Isabelle (being unhappy about being out of her "cardboard prison") gives Tom a beatdown after hearing that they can finally play amiibo Festival. PBG actually thinks it's funny. PBG opens a Lootcrate. He starts with a Rick and Morty shirt and a Mega Man figure. He opens the Mega Man box with a knife, saying that he isn't allowed to use a knife, but he does so anyway. He gets a USS Enterprise Memorial sticker, a 4001 comic, a Star Trek pin, and the Planet Express from Futurama. PBG laughs at the mess he made with his amiibos. PBG mumbles into the microphone. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos